


The Remedy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [381]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nemeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/27/20: "path, blood, speed"Theme Week: supernatural
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [381]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/27/20: "path, blood, speed"
> 
> Theme Week: supernatural

The Nemeton’s stump remained undecayed years after its trunk had been cut down and burned. Untouched by fungus or termites, the seemingly dead tree still lured unheard of, horrifying creatures to Beacon Hills the way the scent of blood draws hungry predators.

After slashing through the briar-choked path to it, Stiles took Derek by the hand.

“There’s got to be some way to speed up the decomposition process,” he said.

Derek just shrugged.

Then, “ _Love conquers all!_ ” Stiles declared. “We should make love on this stump come next new moon!”

The idea sounded insane and very dangerous. Derek felt intrigued.


End file.
